Heart of Darkness
by DirtyImagination
Summary: "Stefan thinks that I have feelings for you." "Do you?" I took these two lines and rolled with it. A 'one shot' became a 'multi chapter'. Smut, fluff, and blood galore. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second attempt at fanfiction, however, I never did finish my first one :( This is my first TVD fanfic though. I attempted writing only from Damon's POV, but I found it kinda hard. I don't know how you awesome writers do it :) Anyways review so I know how to do better on other stories. There is **_**smut **_**(once again I wish I could do better, but there's always a chance for improvement in a next one). I guess you could say that it's a **_**one shot.**_** Oh and there's **_**lemons **_**as well. I think that's what you all call it. Sorry I never pay much attention to fanfic terms, I just love to read them :)**

**This takes place at the hotel we all saw in the new promo for TVD **_**Heart of Darkness**_** (3x19). Basically this is what I wish could happen more or less. God I love **_**DELENA!**_

**BTW, I don't own TVD or any of the characters. I'm just borrowing them for my own pleasure ;)**

Damon stood looking out the window of their shared hotel room, while left to his thoughts as Elena washed the smell of car off herself. They hadn't planned on stopping on their way back, but he voted against her saying that she needed a proper night's sleep. She hesitated at the idea, but then quickly agreed when the thought of being in a comfortable bed sounded a hell of a lot better than cramped in Damon's car.

_**Damon's POV **_

She'd been quiet on the ride back from Denver which I found weird. I know she may be worried about Jeremy, but it was still uncharacteristic. Perhaps she's still pissed off about Bonnie's mom; in all honesty I am sorry for doing what I did, but unfortunately she was just collateral damage and as Elena should remember, I'll always choose her. But of course I didn't want Elena to know that I felt bad about everything because at the end of the day, no matter how much she "cares" for me, 'It will always be Stefan'. And just the thought of them together makes my unbeating heart hurt more than any steak I've ever endured. But the fact of the matter is that it's easier to act like I don't care than having to deal with all these emotions. So I'll stick around and watch my baby brother have the love of my life because I love her enough to want her to be happy, but I refuse to leave my heart open for her to toy with my emotions.

Just then Elena emerged from the bathroom.

Holy Fuck! Did she have to only be wearing her tight tank top (braless) and just her 'hardly-there' red lace panties? She does know that I am male and have a vampire enhanced sex drive, does she not? I felt my jeans tighten at the sight of one single drop of water sliding down her chest and disappear between her breasts. My cock aching to know what it feels like to be inside her. I unintentionally licked my lips and she smirked at me, which only turned me on more. Okay time to change my train of thought. As I went to ask her if everything was okay because I found it strange she'd been quiet most of the day she beat me to it.

"Sorry if I seemed distant today." She said with a smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. They seemed as though they were harbouring sadness. But why exactly?

"Is there something wrong? Is it Jeremy?" All she did was shake her head 'no'. Is it…Stefan?" I hesitated with his name because he's the last person I like to talk about when I'm with her. It's just a constant reminder that she's his and that I can never have her. But luckily she shook her head 'no' again.

"It's nothing really don't worry about it." I could hear the sadness in her voice and internally kicked myself for letting that make my heart ache for her. All I wanted to do was hold her and remind her that I'll always be here for her. And then she blurted something that I was not expecting. "Stefan thinks that I have feelings for you." I didn't know what to think. I know that Stefan has been worried in the past about my feelings for her, but never the other way around. I'd never really put too much thought into the idea of her ever returning my love…until now. I felt like I was human again; vulnerable, scared, and happy. And then I asked the most frightening question I'd ever asked in my century and a half of my existence.

"Do you?" I studied her eyes, but she kept looking away as if she were contemplating her answer. The silence was tearing me apart, I could already feel the heart ache of rejection fill inside me. I regretted ever asking her anything to begin with. This is exactly what I didn't want to feel. I was once again second best to my brother; I was going to lose another woman I loved to him. But she snapped me out of my thoughts with her response.

"Yes." That was all she said as a single tear ran down her cheek. I was stunned. I wanted to say something in return, but I was at a loss for words. But I snapped myself out of the trance.

"Do you still love Stefan?" I looked down at my feet, petrified of her answer.

"Yes, but-"

I was instantly angry. "Then why bother telling me? You're just going to run back to Stefan no matter what you claim to feel for me. Why toy with me?" I was now yelling at her and beyond pissed, but underneath I was just hurting.

She walked over to me and put both her hands on my face forcing me to look at her. Obviously I could have easily gotten out of her grasp, but I didn't want to. I wanted to feel her touch at least one last time.

"I didn't tell you to toy with you Damon." She had so much sadness in her eyes it hurt to look at her. "I told you because…" I cut her off.

"If you say you 'care' I'm leaving this fuckin' hotel room now because if you truly cared then you'd know that it would be too hard for me to move on from you knowing that you felt even just a fraction of what I feel for you." I felt tears brimming my eyes, but unwilling to fall. I moved away from her, swatting her hand away when she tried to grab my arm.

"Would you let me talk?" She actually had the nerve to be mad. But I refused to turn and look at her. "I told you because you deserve to know…As for my feelings for Stefan…" She paused to take in a breath almost as if what she was about to say was the hardest thing she was ever going to have to say. "I will always love Stefan because he was my first love." I scoffed at that and turned around wanting to make a snarky remark, but she continued. "But that doesn't mean I'm 'in love' with him. The people we were when we fell in love nearly three years ago no longer exist and I've accepted that, whether he will too, I don't know." She moved towards me slowly with a smile that light up her eyes as I stood still bracing myself for what she was about to say. "What I do know is that I believe that you're my last love, my forever."

She stopped right in front of me looking me waiting for my response. Once again she rendered me speechless so I did what I'd been wanting to do for two years. I grabbed her by the waist with one hand while the other found its way into her hair. At first she didn't respond do to surprise I assume. But then her lips started to respond eagerly, darting her tongue in my mouth and nipping at my bottom lip. I moaned into her mouth and I felt her smile on my lips.

I grabbed her and hoisted her up so she could wrap her legs around my waist as I backed us up to the bed, where I gently laid her down on her back and hovered over her. I pried my lips away from hers which was hard because she refused to let me do so. I kissed her jaw, then in the crook of her neck, until I reached her ear and nibbled on her lobe and then whispered to her. "I'm going to make you cum harder than you ever have before." That got a moan out of her.

I played with the bottom of her shirt and ran my hand up her sides. I kept her one hand laced with mine above her head while the other dug its nails into my back. I could smell how wet she was for me and that only made my cock harder than it already was.

"Oh god Damon…I need to feel you." God that was hot, as if she could get any hotter. She ripped off my already unbuttoned shirt and threw it across the room while her other hand undid my pants. And then she reached in and grabbed my throbbing member and started making long strokes up and down my shaft. "You're so hard for me Damon. It makes me wet thinking about what you can do to me with your big cock." To say I was surprised at what she said would be an understatement.

"Do you always talk with that dirty little mouth of yours?" It was meant to be rhetorical, but I couldn't help but be curious if I was the one that brought out this side in her, and only me.

"Only for you. My heart, soul, and body…all yours." She grabbed my hand and slid it down her body until it reached the waist band of her, now, soaking wet panties. "Touch me Damon; I'm craving to feel you touch me."

"Whatever you want Elena." I gave her my signature smirk as I pulled down her panties and she kicked them off completely. I felt her legs shaking with anticipation as I slid my hand up the inside of her thigh until I reached my destination. "Fuck Elena! You're so wet. I want to taste you so bad." I slid two fingers between her folds and I found her swollen clit and started rubbing it; driving her insane. As I slid my middle finger inside her I felt her walls clenching around my finger; she was already so close and I hadn't even begun. I imagined what it would be like to thrust inside her and just as that thought came to mind I felt her stroking me again, and this time much faster. I groaned with pleasure. God she's going to be the death of me.

"More…MORE…oh god Damon…that feels so good." And just as she said that she moved her free hand down and started rubbing her bundle of nerves.

"Yeah keep touching yourself baby. That's so hot…God you're amazing Elena." I put another finger in her and she bucked against my hand so I put in a third finger.

"OH...OOOH. DAMON. YES. OH GOD." She took her hand off both me and herself so she could grab the sheets and fist my hair in her other hand while I lowered myself to suck on her swollen clit. "OOOH GOD. DAMON... DON'T STOP! YES…"

I knew she was almost there. "Cum for me Elena. I want to feel you cum around my fingers." All I got was a moan in reply.

"Faster Damon…FASTER. OH GOD I'M GONNA…I'M GONNA CUM! She screamed out my name in ecstasy as I felt you cum around my fingers and her juices slid down my hand. I reached up and liked my hand clean.

"You taste better than I imagined Elena." She couldn't respond. Hell she was lucky if she could even breathe.

"Th…that was amazing!" I smirked at her. "No, really. Stef…I mean no one has ever did anything like that to me." I looked at her honoured that I was able to share a first with her. Knowing I could get her off in more ways than Stefan ever did gave me an inkling of pride. One less thing I had to worry about sharing with him.

"That's not even the half of it, I'm just getting started." She had a look of shock, curiosity, and desire written all over her face as she grinned looking me straight in my eyes. "I think we have too many clothes on still." And just like that I ripped off her camisole and my pants, leaving us completely naked. "That's better." I grinned as she took me by surprise and flipped us over so she was straddling me.

"My turn." She said with a wide devilish grin. She inched her way down my body until she stopped at her destination. "You're bigger than I imagined." She just winked at me.

She grasped my hard cock and looked up at me with a smirk as I returned the glance until she started circling the head with her tongue. I let out a groan as I fell back onto the bed. She traced my shaft with her tongue, moving down and then back up again so she could suck on the tip. All I could do was moan and mumble her name like an idiot. And then to my surprise she enveloped my whole dick with her mouth until it hit the back of her throat. "FUCK ELENA!.. That feels…sooo good. Shit babe don't stop." She brought me out of her mouth just to tease the head with her tongue again as she pumped up and down my shaft vigorously. "Elena…ELENA!" She looked up at me with concern.

"Sorry did I do something?" She was so cute when she was worried. Shit did I just use the word cute? Fuck she really will be the end of me.

"Yes." She looked at me with her big sad doe eyes. "You're getting me off too fast, I don't know how much longer I'm gonna last and I want to feel what it's like to be buried deep inside you." She smiled wide with relief.

I flipped us over with vampire speed, settling between her legs. I looked right at her and I swear I'd never been happier than right now. She was my everything. I'd do anything for her. Now that I had her I was never letting her go, and I'd be damned if anyone tried to take her from me. "I love you, Elena." And as I said that I thrusted all the way into her as she let out the biggest gasp while her eyes rolled to the back of her head. I continued to slowly move almost completely out of her before I thrusted deep and hard within her again. "Oh god Elena you're so tight."

"Oh..Oh Damon…You feel so good inside me."

We moved in unison. She met my every thrust as I simultaneously went back and forth from kissing her to sucking and nipping at her hardened nipples; rolling the other in between my thumb and index finger. I didn't rush anything because as much as I wanted to fuck her to oblivion I also wanted to savour the feeling of being intimate with her right now. I wanted her not only to hear how much I love her but feel it too. We kissed passionately as I moved inside her.

She stopped kissing so I moved to look at her. "Damon, I love you." The three words I'd been waiting over a century to hear from somebody, anybody you meant it and I heard it for the first time from the person I love most in the world.

I kissed her hard yet sweet and whispered back to her against her lips. "I love you too. More than you'll ever know." And with that she smiled and kissed me closing her eyes waiting for her climax. I was close too. "Elena open your eyes." She looked back up at me with so much love and desire. "I want to see you cum.. Cum for me Elena." And just like that, hearing those words her walls clenched around my throbbing member and I felt her cum around me. Soon after I came as well, filling her with everything I had and collapsed on her, making sure I didn't actually crush her.

I stayed like that for a moment, still buried deep inside her, my head on her chest, our breathing short and heavy, while she combed her fingers through my hair. I could have stayed like this forever.

"Damon?" I looked at her curious. "I'm sorry."

"You already breaking up with me? Huh, I see so you were just using me for my body." I teased her and I slid out of her and lay beside her on my side propped up on my elbow. She giggled at me while rolling her eyes and I moved a strand of hair behind her ear. "Why are you sorry?"

"I'm sorry it took me this long to realize you're who I want to be with for the rest of eternity." She looked away sad.

I grabbed her chin gently and looked at her with all the love I could convey. "Well you're here now so that's all that matters. She smiled at me and then I processed the rest of what she said. "Wait, did you say an eternity?" I asked hopeful.

She looked at me with serious eyes. "Yes. I don't know when I'll be ready, but yes I want to be with you forever." She gave me one of those smiles that mirrored her eyes and secretly made me melt.

"Forever is a long time."

"Well then it's a good thing I love you more than life itself." She smirked at the pun she made.

I was going to say something witty back but I settled with cheesy because face it, we have the rest of eternity to have 'witty wars'. "Well I can't wait to spend the rest of forever with the love of my life." She smiled at me with her eyes and kissed me passionately as I held her tight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So first off thanks for the amazing reviews. I did originally want the first chapter to be a one-shot, but you guys have encouraged me to write more. I don't know how long it's going to be or even where this story is leading to, but I hope you continue to read and enjoy doing so. When I write I don't do a whole lot of planning. I like to just write whatever comes to mind so by all means if you have any suggestions on how you think the next chapters could go; please do tell :) **

**This chapter doesn't have any smut, but it does have some **_**fluff. **_**No worries though, I'm a fan of smut so there will be more to come. **

**I own none of these characters; I just enjoy borrowing them for my own pleasure ;) **

Damon and Elena arrived back to Mystic Falls just a few nights ago. They have been avoiding Stefan until Elena had a chance to tell him about them which bothered Damon a bit, but he was too happy to let it bug him too much. That was until…

"Why the hell are you going to the Decade Dance with Stefan?" He was so confused and irritated.

"Damon, it's just that I don't want to just walk into a room and declare my love for you to him. Caroline thought it would be a nice way to end things with him." She tried to explain, but Damon was too pissed off to care for her reasoning.

"Right because you can't bare to hurt poor St. Stefan, right?" It was a rhetorical question, but he remained silent, slightly curious to hear if she had a ridiculous response to her crazy idea.

"Well we did love each other at one point. Hell, Stefan still does love me so sorry for wanting to think about his feelings in all of this." She was really starting to get mad. Was he always going to act this way when it came to Stefan?

"Like the way you thought of mine while you were with him." He stated bitterly. "All I ask is that MY girlfriend not go on a date with MY BROTHER. Is that really too much to ask?"

"You're not asking you're telling me what to do and I don't like it Damon so you might as well stop because I'm going to do whatever I feel is right." She spat back. The look in Damon's eyes were filled with so much anger that for the first time, since shortly after discovering what he and Stefan were, she was slightly scared.

"I'm leaving now before I say or do something rash." He said as he walked out her front door and slammed it so hard she swore she heard it crack a little.

* * *

><p>"Hello Elena." Stefan said, answering his phone.<p>

"Umm, hey. Uhhh…" Why was she suddenly feeling weird about this? Maybe Damon was right, I should just get some courage and just talk to Stefan face to face and end things. Why give him the wrong impression by asking him to the dance? No it was a good idea; she wanted to have one last night with him that was 'normal'. She wanted them to reconnect as friends before she told him something so unexpectedly expected. "Stefan, do you have plans for the Decade Dance? Because I was thinking that maybe you and I could go together." She said the words quickly so that she had no time to take any of them back.

"Oh. Well, sure. Yeah I'd love to." He was a bit surprised. They hadn't talked in a couple days. Not since he asked her about her feelings for Damon. She must have figured them out if she was asking him to the dance. But he wasn't going to bring that up over the phone. They had plenty of time to talk in person at the dance.

"Great. It starts at 8pm so I guess pick me up at around 7:45pm? How does that sound?" She was feeling really nervous for some reason.

"Sounds perfect. I'll see you tomorrow night at 7:45." He smiled into the phone. "Bye Elena."

"Bye Stefan." She said with a frown, thinking about how upset Damon really is about all of this. But she really did feel that she needed to do this.

* * *

><p>Damon refused to go to the dance now. He already hated the idea of Stefan and Elena dancing together let alone having to physically seeing it too. He sat in the living room of the Boarding House drinking a glass of bourbon while staring into the raging fire.<p>

Stefan walked into the room observing his older brother. Clearly he was upset with the idea of him and Elena being back together. He stopped and reminded himself to talk to Elena about how she should break the bad news to Damon gently. "Hey what are your plans for the evening? I assume you're not going to the dance." He asked.

Damon turned his head to look at Stefan disapprovingly. "No. I'm not going." He said annoyed.

"Come on Damon, don't be like that." Stefan pleaded. He'd hate to wind up right back at the beginning; he and Damon were finally starting to kind of get along.

"Don't be like what?"

"Don't be jealous that Elena chose me."

Damon looked at his brother confused. 'Chose him,' for what? To be her date for the dance?

Stefan brought him out of his thoughts. "Look Damon, you're my brother and I love you and I'd hate to see our relationship ruined by all this." He said and turned to leave the Boarding House, leaving Damon still slightly confused.

* * *

><p>Bonnie, Caroline and Elena were getting ready at her house. They were both excited about the dance because with Tyler back in town and Jeremy visiting, it was actually starting to feel like a normal night out. Elena on the other hand was dreading the evening. She was about to break her 'first loves' heart while also thinking about the fact that Damon was upset with her and hadn't been answering her calls or texts for the past twenty-four hours. She and Damon had officially been a couple for like a day and they were already not talking to each other.<p>

"Hey. Earth to Elena." Caroline sang.

She remained silent, not hearing a word Caroline said.

"ELENA!" Bonnie lightly yelled, snapping Elena out of her dreaded thoughts.

"Oh sorry, I didn't hear you. What was it you were saying?" She apologized.

"Nothing, we just noticed you looked like you were in your own little world. What's going on?" Bonnie asked in slight concern.

"You know what, she's probably just thinking about ways to tell Stefan that she and Damon slept together and are now totally in love." Caroline blabbed, leaving Bonnie in a slight shock.

"WHAT? Elena is that true? Why didn't I know? Since when, how did it happen?" Bonnie bombarded her with questions.

"Well the feelings have been progressing for awhile, but I told Damon about them while in Denver. So since then I guess." She said softly. The last thing she wanted to hear was Bonnie telling her she was crazy for being with Damon, of all vampires. "Look I know you hate Damon and I get that Bonnie, I really do. I would never make you forgive him or even force you to be in the same room as him, but you need to know that I really do love him and he feels just as deeply, if not, more maybe-"

Bonnie cut her off. "You're right Elena I do hate him, but you're also right about that fact that he loves you. We all can see how much he cares for you. I trust him more with you than Stefan because at least I know he would never let anything happen to you. But I'm not the one dating him. All I ask is that you not cut me out of your life just because you know that I can't handle him. You're my best friend Elena, I care too much about you to make you ever feel guilty about whom you love. As long as you're happy, as long as Damon keeps you happy then I'm okay with you and him being an item. But if he does anything to hurt you I won't hesitate to-"

Elena didn't even let her finish before she grabbed Bonnie and hugged her tight. With wide smiles and silent tears on both their faces, they embraced each other. They looked up, turning to Caroline when she cleared her throat.

"What do you mean Elena is your best friend? What am I, chop liver?" Caroline whined.

Bonnie and Elena both giggled and went up to Caroline, adding her to their previous hug.

"We are ALL each other's best friends. You guys are like my sisters; I don't know who I would be without you guys in my life." Elena cried.

"Okay, okay. We have to stop this. We're going to ruin our makeup and the three guys are going to be here any minute. Let's finish getting ready and continue this lesbian love fest on our next girl's night." Caroline chimed in. The other two just laughed and carried on getting ready.

"Wait, so what are you going to tell Stefan?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"I honestly don't know. I'm just going to let the course of the night take a hold of itself." She answered.

They all heard a car honk and as they peered out the window they saw a limo sitting outside waiting for them. Elena instantly became more nervous.

"Oh they're here. Come on let's go!" Caroline cheered. Bonnie just laughed and Elena slowly followed behind them.

* * *

><p>"You look so beautiful tonight Elena. I'm happy that you asked me to escort you here tonight." Stefan said lovingly, smiling down at her as he held her close moving to the music.<p>

"Well thank you for accepting my invitation. Umm, Stefan we have some things we need to talk about." She said nervously.

"Shhh, I know. Lets enjoy this for a little while longer and then we can talk." Stefan reassured her.

"Okay." She said nodding her head. He knew? What did he know, did Damon tell him something? And just then, as if he heard her speaking his name in her head she saw him. Damon was standing over by the entrance way looking at them angrily for being in such an intimate embrace. She glared at him and then turned back to Stefan. "Hey I have to use the washroom, I'll be back. Can you get me a drink for when I arrive?" She asked shaking with annoyance at Damon's arrival, but keeping a smile on her lips.

"Of course." Stefan responded quickly, running off to the drinks table.

* * *

><p>As Elena opened the bathroom door she walked right into Damon standing on the opposite side. Obviously he heard her say she was going to the washroom.<p>

"God Damon, you scared me." She snapped at him.

"Good." He replied. She could smell the strong scent of alcohol on Damon's breath and instantly became more annoyed. Not only had he come here to probably check up on her and Stefan, but he came completely intoxicated.

"Why are you here, are you checking up on my Damon? Because if you can't trust me then this won't work." She pointed her finger between the two of them, indicating that she was referring to their new found relationship.

He just looked down at her trying to conjure up words to say so he could explain why this was killing him inside. "Yes, of course I trust you Elena." There was a hint of sadness in his voice. She was the one person who could actually read him, it's one of the reasons he loved her. So why couldn't she see why this upsets him?

"Okay so then why are you here?" She spoke more softly. She could sense he wasn't necessarily mad, but was more or less, sad.

"Elena I love you." His sadness was creeping into his eyes now and it was slowly breaking her heart.

She moved in closer to him and reached her hand up to rest softly on his cheek. "I love you too, you know that right?" Her voice was just a whisper.

He nodded his head and closed his eyes. He relished in the feeling of her hand gently cradling the side of his face.

He looked so harmless. Almost like a young boy. Almost…human. This was one of the reasons she loved him because despite some of the things he can say or do, he had this side of him. The side that only she got to see and she was so grateful that he chose her to be the one to trust with all his emotions.

"Look, Damon I know that being here with him isn't ideal for you, but you have to believe me when I say that I've been dreading this too. Not only because I don't want to break his heart, but also because I can only imagine how much this is eating you up inside." She was trying so hard to see it from his point of view.

"Elena it's just that…Look, I've wanted you since I first met you and I've loved you since the day we danced at that Miss Mystic Pageant thing. And now here I am, with you." He paused for a second to collect himself. "You've finally returned my love, you accept me, and you get me like no other person has in both my human and undead life." His misty eyes were boring into her teary ones and he had to fight every urge to just breakdown and cry. "I know what it's like to love, I know heartbreak, but what I've ever known is what it's like to be loved. Now that I know what that feels like I never want to lose that, I can't lose that and I can't lose you because it would be the end of me. I would never recover." He was lightly brushing the tears away from her eyes with his thumb as his finally escaped his eyes. "I'm sorry that I'm acting jealous, possessive, or whatever it is that I'm being. I just love you so fucking much it scares me because it makes me feel human again and I haven't felt that way with anyone other than you in my entire undead life. You've changed me in so many ways and I can only thank you, but-"

Elena swallowed his words as she pressed her lips to his. Without having to think about it Damon grabbed her by the waist and held her as close and tight as he could, deepen the kiss. As he sucked and nibbled on her bottom lip she moaned into his mouth and pulled his head closer by gripping his hair in her hand and clawing at his shoulder with the other. Their tears merged with each other, neither of them knew anymore whose was whose.

"Oh god Damon, I love you so much." She said in between kisses and then pulled back to look longingly into his crystal blue eyes. "You're my forever. I'm yours, all yours. I've never felt this way for anyone and the love I feel when you just look at me is so intense that it scares me a bit because I never knew love like that truly existed. You're love for me is overwhelming at times, but I wouldn't trade that in for anything in this world. I love you Damon and I'm going to love you…forever." She had never seen him smile so big and bright, it made her heart leap.

"Come on lets go." She said, intertwining her fingers with his.

"Where?"

"To talk to Stefan…together." He returned her smile and they left the bathroom hand in hand. Suddenly she didn't feel nervous about telling Stefan anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry everyone, I'm so glad that people are favouriting, reviewing, and putting my story in their alerts. I tend to write whenever I feel up to it, but I promise to try not to make you guys wait TOO long in between chapters. **

**Anyways, this chapter is basically just smut with a dash of fluff at the end.**

**I don't own any other these characters; I just love to play with them ;) **

**The chapter is kinda short, but I hope that the smut will make up for it.**

**Enjoy…**

To say that Stefan didn't react well to the news of Damon and Elena sleeping together in Denver would be a complete understatement. However, after a couple days to let it sync in he became more accepting of the idea of his brother and his ex-girlfriend together; at least he was acting as if he were okay with it. In the end of all this heartache, Stefan decided to get away for a little while. How long he would be gone or how he would be when he returned could only be determined in due time.

_Eight days after Stefan left…_

Elena watched Damon as he slept. She couldn't fall back asleep when she got up to use the washroom so for the last twenty minutes she just stared at him. He looked so _normal. _As she continued to look at him longingly a smile crept upon his face, not a smirk, but a pure smile and then suddenly she was looking into his crystal blue eyes.

"Good morning, my love." He finally broke the silence. Truth was he'd been awake for awhile, but he could feel her watching him and the love that emitted from her as she did so. He loved the feeling of being loved, it was addicting. Elena was his drug and he had no intention of quitting her.

"Morning." She smiled back, their eyes boring into each others, and lips only inches apart as they lay beneath the sheets of Damon's massive bed both fully naked. And then their happy simplistic moment was interrupted by something hard touching her thigh. Realization hit her and she gave Damon a devilish smirk as she watched the desire for her build up in his beautiful clear blue eyes.

Elena started to rub her already wet centre against his ragging hard on. "I see someone's got some morning wood. Were you planning on sharing?" She teased. A groan erupted from the back of Damon's throat.

"I wouldn't be the one teasing right now Elena, I can smell how wet you are right now." He gave her his signature smirk as she just stared into his eyes with hers filled with desire. "Tell me something Elena…" Damon lightly started to run his fingers along her thigh until it met her dripping wet core. "…are you wet for me?" His tone turned seductive. This only made Elena even wetter (if that were even possible) and in turn, when Damon felt her wet sex pulsate his cock suddenly got harder.

"Damon." She managed to whisper. Her breathing became shallow as she quickly got more and more aroused. "Please Damon…I need you..." He slipped two fingers easily into her. "…oh god, Damon…Fuck…I want you inside me." Elena could hardly get out everything she wanted to say in between her shallow breaths.

Damon continued to pump his fingers inside Elena at a steady pace while he turned her onto her back so that he was hovering over her. They met for a heated kiss before he kissed down her chest and pulled one of her erect nipples into his mouth. Elena moaned in response to his actions; feeling her release so close. He pulled his fingers out of her and found her swollen clit and started rubbing it. "Oh god…yes...Damon I'm gonn-" Just as he felt her almost cum, he stopped his actions, receiving a rather deadly glare from his beloved.

"WHY DID YOU STOP!" It was more of a statement than a question. All Damon did was grin down at her while she continued to ramble on and on about how he wouldn't like it if she teased him like that, but then just at that perfect moment when Elena was in mid rant Damon plunged all of his hard throbbing length into Elena's awaiting tight wet core.

"Oh god, Damon…That feels..That…Oh god I LOVE YOU!" Elena was at a loss for words, though it had only been less than six hours since Damon had been inside her, every time was like the first time; amazing, new, and heated with passion.

"God Elena, I don't think I'll ever get over how damn tight you are." Damon's thrusts became more needy, he wanted to her begging for more and screaming his name as she came. And god did she feel so fucking good. He drove into her faster and harder every time the tip of his cock hit her G spot. "You feel so good, Elena. I. Love. You. So. Fucking. Much." He stated each word between his deeper thrusts.

"OOOOOH GAAWWWDDD! DAMON…FASTER DAMON…HARDER." Elena wasn't just simply begging for more of him, but was demanding his cock in her and that made his primal instincts really kick in. Dark veins appeared under his blood shot eyes and fangs protruded from his upper teeth. He started grunting and pounding into Elena at an inhuman speed. At first he was a bit worried he may hurt her, but as he saw how turned on she was and the sounds escaping from her mouth he knew that she was loving every second of it.

"You like that don't you baby?" All Elena could do in response to Damon's question was moan and thrash her head. He knew she was close, so was he. "Cum with me Elena."

Elena looked into Damon's red eyes. "Bite me Damon…PLEASE!" She didn't need to plead because seconds later she felt Damon's hot tongue run along the nape of her neck right before he sunk his fangs into her flesh. Elena didn't feel any pain; the pleasure was too good to feel anything but.

Damon drank from her neck at a leisurely pace, wanting to revel in the delicious substance that he had the privilege of tasting. God he loved this woman. He felt Elena's walls tighten even more around his hard dick and then just as he felt her cumming around his thick member, she bit his shoulder. Elena drew blood and started to drink in the delicious taste that was Damon. He couldn't believe that she was willingly drinking from him and the feeling of her drinking his blood was turning him on to no end. All of it became too much for him as he found himself cumming hard, emptying everything he had inside Elena.

Damon and Elena let moans and declarations of love escape their mouths as he just let his body collapse onto Elena. Moments later he pulled out of her, already missing the feeling of his new home, and laid beside her. They both propped themselves on their sides with their heads resting in their palms as they stared at each other just smiling.

Damon reached out his other hand to lie upon Elena's cheek while the pad of his thumb lightly ran along her bottom lip. "I love you Elena." Her face light up with happiness. "More than you'll ever know, but I'm going to do my best to show you everyday so you never forget." Damon finished, feeling a bit emotional.

"Believe me Damon when I say that I already know how much you love me. You don't even have to do or say anything; I feel it all the time even when you're not around, and I see it in your eyes even when you're mad." She told him, gaining a smile from Damon that reached all the way up to his eyes.

"Good." Was all he said as he leaned in and left a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Oh and Damon?"

"Yeah?"

I love you too, with all my heart."

"Promise?"

"Forever." Elena reassured Damon as she slowly drifted to sleep with Damon not too far behind.

**I'm not done yet so keep an eye out for more chapters to come. Like I said before, I'm not one to plan much before I write. I kinda just go with the flow, but I want to drag this story out and make it interesting. So give me a chance to come up with something for you all :) **


End file.
